


I didn’t know where else to go

by cranberries_dot_com



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, College Student Adam Parrish, Idk how to tag things, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Joseph Kavinsky is His Own Warning, M/M, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Tad Carruthers is minor but still pretentious, jealous kavinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-07-05 03:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberries_dot_com/pseuds/cranberries_dot_com
Summary: Ronan ripped open his front door, vicious and fully prepared to sink his teeth into whomever it was that had decided to interrupt his night again. He snarled into the dark, expecting his self righteous brother or an overly well-meaning Gansey.Instead, he got Adam Parrish, looking dazed and unsteady on his ratty doormat. Adam’s eyes were cloudy and unfocused, blood from a split lip smeared on his chin, his pale throat littered with fresh bruises.“I’m sorry,” Adam said in a hoarse voice. “I didn’t know where else to go.”





	1. Adam Parrish Remembers Everything

Adam Parrish remembers the night in excruciating detail. 

Adam remembers going to the bar, seeking noises other than his neighbors moans and awful sex playlist. 

He remembers regretting the choice the moment Tad Carruthers approached him with an expensive craft beer in each pretentious hand and his face filled with his cocky grin. 

He remembers turning Tad Carruthers down with brutal efficiency. 

He remembers not noticing Joseph Kavinsky from psychology lurking in his peripheral until it was too late. 

He remembers how charming Kavinsky was at first, sidling over with a non-alcoholic soda and a comment on how he’d overheard that Adam didn’t drink. 

Adam remembers feeling too bad to deny it. It was considerate, after all. 

He remembers laughing and taking a sip. 

He remembers thinking it tasted a touch strange, but dismissing it as a shitty bar brand. 

He remembers taking another sip, and another, and another as Kavinsky talked about class and hometowns. 

Adam remembers his mind fogging up, losing control of his fingers, then his toes, then his arms and legs and tongue. 

He remembers Kavinsky pressing in close, hand gripping his hip and lips close to his hearing ear. 

He remembers Kavinsky calling him a taxi before piling into the backseat behind him, rattling off an address that was not Adam’s. 

He remembers getting pulled through an apartment complex he barely knew. 

Adam remembers trying to push off with his heavy limbs and say ‘no’ with his even heavier tongue. 

He remembers the split lip he got for his efforts. 

He remembers Kavinsky calling him someone’s sunshine boy, how he couldn’t wait to see what all the excitement was for. 

He remembers not understanding. 

Adam remembers the unrelenting grip on his throat, the fingertips digging in between his ribs. 

Adam remembered everything.


	2. Ronan ignores (almost) everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry,” Adam said in a hoarse voice. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

Ronan Lynch’s night passed in a blur—and then it didn’t. 

Ronan barely remembered making a shitty bowl of instant ramen for dinner despite having the money to get much, much more. 

He watched shitty movies on his very not-shitty television while ignoring calls from his shitty brother on his hardly used and not-shitty phone. 

Then he ignored Gansey, banging on his door and shouting for Ronan to come out for the night, and Ronan just slammed his fist into the hardwood back. He didn’t leave until one of his neighbors hit a shared wall and told them to shut the fuck up. 

Gansey left with an apology. Ronan held up a silent finger to the empty wall, sneering at a man that couldn’t see him. 

Then, he ignored a single call from Kavinsky and a single text that read, _“I get it now. He’s wonderful.”_

Ronan might’ve understood what the message meant, could’ve grasped the surface what Kavinsky was implying, but he didn’t want to. He was tired of it, of Kavinsky and his antics. He just wanted to wallow in his self pity alone. 

He was a recent college dropout. He wanted the freedom to act like it, goddammit, and no one would leave him alone. 

And then someone knocked on his door again—quite a while later but still too soon—hurried but less insistent. With newfound frustration and anger simmering beneath his skin, Ronan found he couldn’t ignore it that time.

He ripped open his front door, vicious and fully prepared to sink his teeth into whomever it was that had decided to interrupt his night _again_. He snarled into the dark, expecting his self righteous brother or an overly well-meaning Gansey.

Instead, he got Adam Parrish, looking dazed and unsteady on his ratty doormat. Adam’s eyes were cloudy and unfocused, blood from a split lip smeared on his chin, his pale throat littered with fresh bruises.

“I’m sorry,” Adam said in a hoarse voice. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Chapter two is here (and thank you so much for the support already on the first one ??? This is my first fic and I appreciate it sm !) 
> 
> Also ik this au is kind of confusing so:
> 
> Gansey and Ronan are still childhood friends 
> 
> Ronan’s not a dreamer 
> 
> Adam’s not a magician 
> 
> Kavinsky is still an asshole that likes them Drugs 
> 
> They’re all (kind of) in college - as in Ronan was but dropped before he could finish junior year 
> 
> The Gangsey are all friends 
> 
> Adam is still deaf in one ear (same conditions) 
> 
> Ronan is still hopelessly in love with and pining after Adam 
> 
> Adam does not know this 
> 
> Kavinsky does
> 
> EDIT: okay so I essentially abandoned this a long time ago by accident, but going back to it I've realized that I kind of like this as the ending. It's pretty open and even though it's not really its own story or plot it just feels like it should be done. Sorry to anyone waiting on an update, but thanks to everyone who read!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay fun fact this is my first fic have at it I guess?


End file.
